


Marked Territory

by TheEmcee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Vergil (Devil May Cry), Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Complete, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Vergil (Devil May Cry), Rimming, Sexual Content, Sub Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Normally, being in the underworld wouldn't be a problem. Dante and Vergil were both strong and more than capable of handling hoards of demons without breaking a sweat. But now, Dante's in heat and things get...complicated. Thank goodness Vergil is there, right?
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 181





	Marked Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: Warning: this fic will have attempted rape and/or dubious consent. If you're sensitive to that stuff, then don't read this. Other than that, enjoy and feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below.

~...~

Marked Territory 

~...~

On a normal day, being in the underworld wouldn't be that big of a deal. Sure, there were no showers or pizza, but Dante has been without before. And yeah, okay, he was with Vergil, but they had managed to hash out their differences and now shared a friendly rival, so that was cool. Not even the hoards of demons that often surrounded them made things difficult on a normal day. But that was just the thing: this wasn't a normal day.

This day, Dante was in heat.

Which really sucked because he loathed being reminded that in at least one aspect he was inferior to Vergil (but that was the only aspect so it wasn't even that awful). Truth be told, Dante didn't hate being an omega; he enjoyed taking a nice dick up the ass when he was in the mood for it. What he hated was being in the underworld while in heat. Demons would single him out more often because of it. They either thought he was too weak to fight during this time, desperate for a fuck, or both. Sure, some of the alpha demons were tempting, but none of them got close enough for him to really react, and none of them were his type. 

But demons trying to get frisky wasn't the only thing that was getting under Dante's skin. Vergil had been acting like a possessive dickhead the past few days. He kept close to Dante as often as possible; he would try to sniff him when the opportunity presented itself; and he was moody and short tempered even moreso than usual, snapping and growling at the demons they slaughtered as though they were trespassing on his turf. Now, seeing Vergil, an alpha, getting riled up because of Dante's heat would make him smile and laugh with glee while simultaneously arousing him. However, Dante wasn't in the mood, especially since Vergil would sometimes snap at him, as though his omega pheromones were something he could turn on and off.

He had had enough and after a spat with his brother, Dante stormed off, needing some space and a chance to cool his heels. In hindsight, that had been a horrible idea. Once he was far, far away from Vergil, Dante's body decided to go into heat. His own skin felt too tight, itchy, and hot, scorching even. Slick began to seep out of his hole and drizzled down his thighs, making his clothes wet and sticky. Normally, Dante would take suppressants to lessen the symptoms of his oncoming heat, but he didn't have them with him. He didn't think he'd be taking a vacation in the underworld, so he hadn't brought them with him when V hired him. And now, he was fucked, just not in the way he preferred.

Half of him wanted to bend over and taking whatever dick came crawling to him while the other half sorely wanted to swallow his pride and return to Vergil. Even though he could be an insufferable dumbass, Vergil was an alpha and a great lay; Dante knew that from experience. His normally cold brother would change into an almost doting alpha, possessive and over-protective for sure but also attentive and caring. Just thinking about Vergil fucking him, mating him, knotting him finally after decades of dancing around each other, aroused Dante more than he could put into words.

But he was still an ass. And while he would, more than likely, get a piece of Dante's ass he'd have to wait for it now. That ought to teach him not to unjustly snap at Dante for the millionth time in a row. So what if he accidently kicked Vergil's shoe? It had been an accident! That didn't give him the right to be annoyed at his younger brother. Though Dante had to admit that Vergil was even more enticing when he was annoyed or angry. His eyes would flash and he would straighten his back and - stop thinking about it, Dante! His thoughts weren't helping his aroused mind, which was already half gone in the fog of pheromones and hormones and whatever the hell else he secreted and responded too.

Rustling from behind him broke Dante out of his mental rant and he turned his head. A Cavaliere Angelo approached him, looking as though he had just won a prize. Dante tried to plant a smirk on his face and attempted to prepare for a fight, but the Angelo's scent hit him hard and he faltered. It was an alpha and it was looking for a fuck, and Dante was there and half willing. That half just wanted cock regardless of who it came from. If the Cavaliere Angelo was offering, Dante was partially willing to accept. There was just one tiny problem that prevented him from bending over and offering his ass up.

It wasn't Vergil.

That was the only thought that kept Dante's instincts from giving in completely. Yes, part of him would willingly take the Angelo's cock, but it wasn't the alpha that his omega craved. It wasn't the alpha Dante wanted to mate with. Being an enemy had nothing to do with it, not really; it just wasn't Vergil. But Dante's resolve was beginning to quiver as the alpha approached him, it's eyes locked onto Dante as though he were a fresh piece of meat.

"Little omega," it growled at him. The Cavaliere Angelo was standing in front of Dante now, close enough to reach out and touch him easily.

Just the thought of any alpha touching him caused Dante to shudder with anticipation and the Angelo took that as consent. It reached out a claw and stroked Dante's cheek, continuing down to the crook of his neck, where an alpha would mark him during mating. So far, Dante had no such mark, not yet, but the thought of one made him tremble. More slick oozed out of his hole and his brain turned off, giving itself up to the fog of arousal that was hindering his already crappy judgement.

"You will suffice," the Angelo growled and it's hands grabbed Dante.

Without resistting, Dante willing turned around and dropped to his hands and knees, presenting his ass to the demon alpha. He was given a growl of approval before the Angelo gripped his hips, it's claws tearing at Dante's clothes. Part of Dante wanted to kill the thing for touching him, roar in defiance, lash out, do something! But the other part, the part that was currently in charge of his actions, wouldn't let him. After all, the Angelo was an alpha who was prepared to mate with him; wasn't that enough? No, it wasn't, because it wasn't Vergil. However, Vergil wasn't here and Dante was desperate for release.

Just as he felt the head of the Angelo's dick brush against his backside, something pulled it off of Dante. Gasping and shaking, Dante turned his head around and saw Vergil ripping the Angelo apart in his demon form. The Cavaliere Angelo didn't stand a chance and was quickly dealt with with relative ease. Satisfied, Vergil turned to Dante and the omega submitted without hesitation. Whatever would please the alpha, his alpha, he would do it.

Vergil seemed pleased with Dante's reaction to him because he purred softly, a sound barely heard but was loud and clear to Dante. The scent of Vergil's musk was so overpowering that Dante's thighs trembled and his hole quivered in anticipation, slick pouring out of him generously. Dante was practically giddy with excitement and elation. His neck was beginning to ache but he couldn't look away as Vergil knelt at his backside and inhaled deeply. A grumbling purr escaped the alpha and he took hold of Dante's ass cheeks. He spread them apart and watched as slick seeped out of his omega brother. Was he going to...?

Oh, God, yes!

Vergil began licking his hole, cleaning up the excess slick that was smeared over Dante's skin. Dante moaned loudly and bucked his hips back, wanting more stimilation. Claws ripped his clothing further and all that remained were shreds of fabric. Not that Dante minded; his body was on fire and the sweat and slick were making him feel sticky. That feeling went out the window when Vergil forced his hips still and growled a warning at him. Stay still or else. A soft whine escaped him, but Dante obeyed, for once compliant with Vergil's wishes.

Satisfied, Vergil continued to lick up the slick around his hole and on his ass cheeks, cleaning him thoroughly. Every brush of his tongue on his skin sent delicious shivers down Dante's spine and he couldn't stop the moans emanating from him. He felt and sounded like a cheap whore but he didn't care; all he could think about was Vergil. 

Once the alpha had cleaned him up enough, he focused on licking and sucking just at Dante's hole. Dante's hard cock twitched and ached, precum dripping steadily from it and onto the ground. Had he not been using his hands to keep himself in a steady position, he would have started jerking himself off. But he wanted to be sort of comfortable; plus, the thought of coming just from Vergil's ministrations was too damn hot for him to ignore. 

All coherent thought completely left him when Vergil pushed his tongue into Dante's wet hole. His entire body trembled, his fingers dug into the ground, and loud gasps and moans poured from his mouth. It wasn't long before Dante came undone and reached his climax. His semen spurted onto the ground and some of it even got on his stomach, but he didn't care. He was panting and sweating and lightheaded, yet he craved more.

Dante didn't have to wait at all. Vergil was quick to line his cock up with his sickened hole and pushed in without hesitation. His dick was long, thick, and ribbed and it filled Dante up completely. It was a perfect fit and he felt his chest swell with emotions he never thought he'd truly experience again: love, happiness, and peace. For once in his life, Dante was complete again and he felt like he could weep with joy. Vergil's body was covering his own now and his mouth was right at Dante's ear. Hot breath caressed him and he shivered. He pressed his hips back into Vergil.

The alpha got the hint and began to rock slowly in and out of him. Each thurst was direct and precise and ensured that the head of his cock rubbed against Dante's prostate. Never before has he ever been so full. Vergil's cock rubbed his insides in all of the right ways and Dante couldn't help but rocked in time with his thrusts. He felt Vergil nuzzle his ear before he began to nibble it. His mouth soon left Dante's ear and trailed down to his neck, stopping at the crook of his neck. Vergil licked and sucked the skin there, his sharp teeth brushing against the flesh occasionally.

"Fuck, yes, Vergil! Give it to me! Mate me! Knot me! Mark me as yours! Please, Vergil!"

Dante howled like a wild animal, his body oh, so sensitive. A fire was building in his stomach, as hot as lava, and he was quickly coming undone. Vergil growled and grunted as his thrusts became faster and more erratic. He abandoned whatever rhythm he had created in favor of mercilessly pounding into Dante's body. His cock hit his mate's prostate relentlessly and Dante begged for his knot and his seed. Vergil gave him both without hesitation.

His knot entered Dante's hole with little resistance and locked them together. Dante was seeing white spots in his vision as his over stimulated body began to tremble violently. With a cry he came hard and fast, some of his seen coating his stomach while the rest spilled onto the ground. Vergil howled when Dante clenched around his cock and he came hard and deep inside of his omega, filling him with his seed. His body jerked and twitched as he did so and Vergil clamped down on Dante's neck, marking him as his mate. That caused Dante to jerk again and another stream of cum shot out of his dick in response.

Sweaty, sticky, and spent for the moment, both brothers collapsed onto the ground. Vergil turned onto his side and pulled Dante to him. He nuzzled the mating mark on his neck and hummed, pleased. Dante turned his head and kissed his brother's lips.

"That...was incredible," Dante panted out. "Round two?" He asked with a laugh. Vergil responded with a chuckle of his own.

"Once my knot goes down, yes," Vergil replied. "And, if you behave, round three. And four. Then five."

"I like the sound of that," Dante said.

He takes back every negative thing he thought about being in heat in the underworld. It was all worth it.


End file.
